Bleach drabs!
by yuki-hi
Summary: Bleach drables baseado nos temas do hitsuhina FC!
1. Chapter 1

The first snow seen

Ele não sabia o que era neve naquela época, ela também não. Ela dizia que ficaria para sempre, ele não acreditava.

Ela mentia, ele não sabia fazer isso. Ela iria embora depois da primeira neve juntos, os dois sabiam disso.

O fim do ano havia chegado e agora? A neve também chegaria?

Ele esperava que não, ela esperava que sim. Não por deixar ele, mas por querer algo melhor para ela mesma. "Talvez seja egoísmo meu" ela pensava, ele mal-humorado como sempre, ela sorridente como sempre. Assim era aquele casal perfeito, simplesmente feitos um para o outro, só que não sabiam e quando descobriram era tarde demais, um casal que o primeiro beijo fora também o último, porque aqui jaz em paz

*Assassinados e juntos até o fim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fanfic curtinha do meu casal preferido hitsuhina!Por favor me mandem reviews!

Ass: Yuki-Hitsugaya!


	2. By your hands

2. By your hands

-Rangiku-san?

-O que foi Hinamori?

-aaaaaa eh vc Shiro-chan

-Pára de me chamar de Shiro-chan, Bed wetter Momo

-Ai, tah bom, tah bom…mas Shiro-chan…vc viu Rangiku-san?

-Quem me dera ela deixou o trabalho todo dela pra mim^^

-Vamos procura-la juntos, Shiro-chan!

-oy, eu sou taichou, porque vc não me trata como tal?

-vamos Shiro-chan!!!!!!!

-aiaiaiaiaiai, Hinamori não me puxa assim...

-Vc está frio Shiro-chan!Dá pra perceber pelas suas mãos...

-Eh mas são as suas mãos que estão me esquentando...eu gosto dessa sensação...

-Eu tbm gosto das suas mãos Shiro-chan!

------------------------------------------------------------------

hahahhaha...meio bobinha, mas acho que dá pra perceber um pouco hitsuhina, esse é o objetivo neh?


	3. Consequences of tomorrow

Bleach não me pertence!Realmente o que ue estaria fzendo aqui se pertencesse?

Agora a fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3. Consequences of tomorrow

_Hitsugaya-kun,_

_Eu só queria que você soubesse de uma coisa: eu te amo._

_A gente mal se vê agora, mas eu ainda te amo._

_Eu fui a loucura por causa de uma ilusão, mas eu ainda te amo_

_Ás vezes eu penso que não te mereço_

_Ás vezes eu digo a mim mesma que você ficaria melhor sem mim_

_Não sei mais o que pensar, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza._

_Quero que você seja feliz_

_Não importa a sua escolha_

_Seja feliz mesmo que não seja comigo_

_Ainda assim eu vou te amar_

_Agora minha consciência está pesando _

_Porque acho que você terá um futuro melhor do que o meu_

_Acho que você me esquecerá um dia quando tiver uma família_

_Acho que você me esquecerá um dia quando tiver um futuro_

_Eu me destruí_

_E você pagou pelos meus pecados_

_Culparei-me para sempre_

_Você sempre foi um amigo tão bom_

_Daqueles que nunca seria esquecido_

_Disso você pode ter certeza, _

_Eu nunca me esquecerei de você_

_Sabe por quê?_

_Por que eu sempre te amarei_

_Por isso peço, desculpa e obrigada_

_Você me deu os melhores dias da minha vida_

_E os que podiam ser maravilhosos_

_Eu estraguei com todas minhas ilusões_

_Agora quando eu sonhar será com você_

_Sonharei que você é feliz_

_Independente de sua escolha para a felicidade_

_Eu te amo, sempre amarei_

_Nada no mundo vai mudar isso_

_De agora em diante sempre estarei aqui para você_

_Como você sempre esteve pra mim_

_Desculpa, Shirou-chan, Desculpa_

_Mas eu tenho um ultimo pedido, _

_Tente não me esquecer,_

_Mais uma vez, desculpa_

_Mais uma vez, seja feliz_

_Mais uma vez, eu te amo _

_Ass. Hinamori Momo, vice-capitã do quinto esquadrão._

- errada como sempre Momo-chan, errada como sempre....-disse o Capitão do décimo esquadrão, quando terminou de ler a carta, em voz baixa no seu quarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nyaaaaaaa, eu gostei!

realmente, eu quero reviews!onegaiiiii

mandem perguntas, sugestões e tdo o q vcs quiserem


	4. Ice on fire

3. Ice on fire

Nós somos como gelo no fogo, nós somos como a chuva; caímos e depois levantamos de novo sem ninguém perceber. Eu adoro a água assim como adoro você. Pra mim a água é o nosso símbolo, essa é a água, essa é a chuva.

Isso era o que eu pensava, engraçado não? Pensamentos tão bonitos vindo de uma pessoa tão fria? Era o que ela pensaria e eu tinha certeza disso...

-Shiro-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!acorda, Shiro-chan!!!!!!

-É Hitsugaya taichou pra vc!

-É que ver vc dormindo durante o trabalho é algo raro de se ver...

-Não precisa me acordar gritando daquele jeito!

-Na verdade, eu não ia te acordar mas é sabe...vc falou enquanto estava dormindo então eu pensei que talvez seria melhor eu te acordar...

-O que eu falei?

-Vc falou que me amava...

-...

-E alguma coisa de chuva...porque vc está tão vermelhinho e quietinho, é verdade que vc me ama?

-...

-Se for verdade, eu tbm te amo!

Ela saiu da sala e quando eu eu me dei conta do que tinha acontecido, fui correndo atrás dela e gritei o mais alto que pude:

-Hinamori Momo!!!!!!!!É verdade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ela veio correndo de volta e se jogou em cima de mim, a partir daí nós passamos juntos todas as chuvas , todos os dias ensolarados e quentes e todos os dias frios e todos os dias em que nevava.


	5. Old phrases

Bleach não me pertence

4. Old phrases

Depois de sua morte vejo que nossas frases de um jeito ou de outro sempre eram as mesmas frases, eu te chamando de Shiro-chan toda hora, te irritando e vc simplesmente me suportando dizendo para parar de te chamar de Shiro-chan e te chamar de Hitsugaya-taichou, gritando sempre com a Rangiku-san por ela não fazer o trabalho dela direito...

Engraçado, algumas coisas nunca mudam, como eu amar vc por exemplo eu nunca vou deixar de te amar...

Aishiteru Hitsugaya-kun

Segundo dia sem minha razão de viver, Hinamori Momo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa ficou minuscula!Mas espero que gostem...prometa mais longas depois do Natal!

Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo!

Da:Yuki-Hitsugaya


End file.
